This invention relates to making connections between integrated circuit (IC) packages and circuit boards.
Ball grid array (BGA) packages are becoming increasingly popular because of their low profiles and high densities. The rounded solder ball contacts of a BGA are generally soldered directly to corresponding surface mount pads of a printed circuit board rather than to plated thruholes which receive pins from, for example, a pin grid array IC package. However, once a BOA package is soldered to the printed circuit board, the soldered balls of the EGA package are difficult and expensive to inspect. Moreover, the packages are difficult to remove, for example, in situations where the IC package requires repairing or upgrading.